Cyber-Zilla
Cyber-Zilla is a revived form of Zilla and a major antagonist of Godzilla: The Series. He was the original Zilla until the Tachyons from the Leviathan spaceship resurrected it using alien and human technology. He is completely under the aliens' control, although he does recognize Zilla Junior as his son. Biography After Zilla's death, the military base his body was studied at was overtaken by Tachyons, who used their technology to resurrect the fallen beast. H.E.A.T. sent Zilla Junior to stop the Tachyons, but was hesitant to fight against Cyber-Zilla due to recognizing him as his father. The Tachyons were then able to take control of Junior. Afterwards, the Tachyons sent their monsters to destroy various cities, with Cyber-Godzilla choosing Tokyo. H.E.A.T. is later able to return Zilla Junior to his senses and he attacks the Tachyons' base once again. The Tachyons are able to bring back Cyber-Godzilla from Tokyo to stop Junior. At first, Cyber-Godzilla attempts to allure Zilla Junior to join him, but Junior chooses Nick Tatapolous over Cyber-Zilla and fights him. As he and his son fight, Cyber-Godzilla's right cybernetic arm is accidentally blasted off by Tachyon fighters. Zilla Junior later viciously tears off the metal covering of Cyber-Zilla's chest and tears out many of his internal wires, causing the rest of the creature to short-circuit. Cyber-Zilla can only let out a rattle before dying again, this time for good. Appearance Cyber-Zilla resembles the regular Zilla, with the exception of the metal armor, but its skin color was changed to a light brown, showing decay. Its Atomic breath is blue, like the real Godzilla, and it has a disk in its chest which can reflect weaponry and can fire missiles from its dorsal fins. Powers and Abilities *Cyber-Zilla is armed with an Atomic Heat Ray which is blue in color (an obvious reference to the Japanese Godzilla) as opposed to his son, whose atomic fire is green. *Fires devastating energy missiles from dorsal fins (can fire a total of eight at once) *Reflects back sound-based waves and weapons to their sources using the disk on its chest; a very effective tool against the sonic scream of the Giant Bat. *Retains several abilities from his past life, including a good jumping ability, can run at 200 mph and a fast swimmer. *Much durable than before, such as being able to withstand several blasts of atomic fire from his son. Gallery Cyber-Godzilla.jpg Cyber_Zilla.png 262765-cy.jpg 262766-cy.jpg Cyber-Zilla_3.png Cyber_zilla_beams.jpg More_Cyber-Zilla.png 262764-cy.jpg|Cyber-Zilla's evil smile. Cyber-Godzilla_Angry.png|Cyber-Zilla's angry stare. Cyber_Zilla_blue_fire.png Cyber-Godzilla_(96).jpg Cyber-Godzilla_(153).png|Cyber-Zilla's death. Trivia *Cyber-Zilla's roar was changed to a more metallic sound. *Cyber-Zilla is a clear reference to Mechagodzilla and Mecha-King Ghidorah, being a cyborg. *Cyber-Zilla may have been the inspiration for the Millenium series MechaGodzilla, Kiryu, as both share similar origins with both being made out of the remains of a previous dead kaiju (The original Godzilla and Zilla respectively). External links *Cyber-Zilla on Wikizilla. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Revived Category:Mute Category:Alter-Ego Category:Related to Hero Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Enforcer Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Predator Category:Mongers Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Parents Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Elderly Category:Giant Category:Pawns Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Scapegoat